User talk:Toothless the Nightfury
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Night Fury page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 23:23, November 24, 2010 Dude, you are like an awesome Lego Designer man. You should totally work for LEGO®. That would be sweet. BaylorRae 15:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Screen shots Excuse me, but I've been wondering: From what website did you take the screenshot of the dragon symbols from? 23:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I got them myself. I can do screenshots from the dvd. Thanks for your nice message at my profile :) Even for me it is a big surprise to find another adult HTTYD-fan. I'd love to see the show. But as far as I know, it won't come to germany :( You can check out some movie-screenshots on my profile now. Took a while to upload them in high-qhality (1920 x 1080) and labeling them. Greetings! . well... I'm new to this wiki, so i've forgotten the signature ;) Here it is: AddyD (talk) 15:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) new wiki i made go on my profile and you will see a dreamworks dragons riders of berk wiki My screenshots Hey Toothless, thanks for your nice comment on my discussion page :) It's good to know, that these uploads have another good purpose. If you don't want to download all of them (178) one by one, you can use this link to download them as rar-files. These Pictures are perfectly suited as screensavers by the way^^ Greetings, AddyD (talk) 01:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Great Stuff! Wow... I REALLY love your Dragon Journal! You're truly gifted. Now I officially admit, that you're a far greater HTTYD-fan than anyone else (even me) ;) Best Painting from me so far is just this sheep. Greetings, AddyD (talk) 21:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi did u know that httyd 2 comes to theater on june 20th 2014 from ''(I) -''enjoy or u can call me by my wikia name Fan-545 RE: Rank/Status I just made you rollback a minute ago. Use it very good. ;) --Station7 (talk) 20:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) (Sup?) Hey dude. I was the one that did those predictions on the Timberjack page. I has user account naows :3. Well, I hope you welcome me to the wiki. I will do all I can to help out on the wiki! - Sir. Skrill. P.S: I won't hurt Hiccup, I pwomise. :3 SirSkrill (talk) 08:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Click on it. :) SirSkrill (talk) 09:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Aww! Thx, Toothless! So, yeah. Forget those predictions. :P Your 2nd favourite dragon is the Skrill? Cool! My favorite dragon is the Whispering Death. My mother says it is scary and creepy. I MUST PROVE HER WRONG! >:3 May Odin bless you! - SirSkrill (talk) 21:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Wild Skies Hi Toothless, do you play Wild Skies? If you do, I have found a glitch. I was in Unlandable Cove after taming my Changewing, I found Lavalout Island (Without the Zippleback's help) I couldn't go through there. But, I flew down and somehow, I'm in Lavalout Island right now. Can you please help me? Thanks a bunch! EDIT: I got out. But, has anyone found this glitch before? - Sir. Skrill (talk) 04:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) No I have never found it. If you ever need other help, I have done the game a lot. I have all the dragons and am a professional rider mark 2. Glad you got out.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 05:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ALL OF THEM?! ODIN ALMIGHTY THAT'S GOOD! About the help, in fact I do need help. I was playing the game as usual. My name is Matthew in the game (And in real life). I got the Changewing but, when I checked the Book of Dragons, my name was 'Player Name'. The game really does need some bug fixes. Anyway, thanks for saying you can help me! :) P.S: Wild Skies is running on a different tab as I am typing right now. I will tell you if help is needed. ;) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 05:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I can't see how you will fix that. It is usually given to you as an option when you first start the game to name your rider. So perhaps you just missed this step or overlooked it. Whatever the reason, not having your name displayed is a fairly minor problem. Big problems are ones that make you lose trained dragons or stars, but thankfully if you leave the game alone for a while, those problems usually fix themselves.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I did not skip the name insert screen. Also, I did lose my Zippleback and Changewing, also a Typhoomerang... At least I could go back and think about other dragons... :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I have had that problem. Just a byg as far as I can see. Thankfully I have only lost everything once, but man that was awful! If you get Toothless, be prepared for some hard challenges! His speed and quick turning make all the challenges give you about one third of the time to complete them! Still it is worth it! I always feel like Hiccup after the test drive scene in the movie when I finish and get three stars! Good luck. Hopefully you will not have many more problems. Make sure you always log in with a user name. Sometimes the log in doesn't load you as having anything. If it does that stop playing and come back another day. It is just a log in error, and they have always corrected it. If you do play when it has that error, it will save over your previous progress, and that is BAD.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) That has happened to me before... I had a different account and one day, I lost EVERYTHING!!! ;_; If this is the error you are talking about. I guess I should add a glitch section on the Wild Skies page... :( - Sir. Skrill (talk) 03:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well actua;;y it is just a log in server error, so it has nothing to do with the game's coad. I don't think the page will need that edit! By the way, I think our timezones must be very different! It is nearly midnight where I am now!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Midnight? It's 3:03 PM over here, I'm still at school. XD I will check Wild Skies after school (30 mins from now). :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 04:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :) Thank you for the nice message Toothless! Yes, I do 'try' to make quality edits, and I'm a big fan of HTTYD. Though I really think that you are the biggest fan of HTTYD I've ever seen, by looking at your profile page! --Anna312 (talk) 16:55, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you! I am highly honored by you saying that! It means a lot to me to fins other httyd fans who share an appreciation for my favorite movie! I look forward to working more with you on this wiki! I think our comuntity here is growing constantly better. Pretty soon we should be the best httyd site in the world! Once again thanks for the complimentToothless the Nightfury (talk) 17:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome!!!! Anna312 (talk) 18:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Alvin's Dragon Ok. Got it. Thanks Toothless! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Toothless, I think it would be cool to draw me and you (Skrill and Night Fury) I would put it up on my profile. :) It would nice if you did. Thanks, Toothless! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 06:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I may try. That would be an interesting picture. The image you uploaded of the Skrill and Nightfury having a standoff in the thundestorm is spectacular! I have already downloaded the image. It looks very cool! Thanks for putting it on the wiki!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, Toothless! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 20:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Name Change Do you know how to change a username? I am not really happy with wrathoftheshadowhog anymore. I want to change it to either Monstrous NightFury or Skrill Shock and awe. Unfortunately, I can't see anyway to do it! You may just have to start a new user name, but don't do that unless you ask around a little more. Station7 would certainly know how to change your name (if it is an option). Hope you figure out how!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 17:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yea! I changed my name! I don't lnow when they will change it but I changed it to Elecrtic Skrill. Source for future spoilers and rumors I get them from a website called Berk's Grapevine. --Anna312 (talk) 14:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes! They are very reliable! An episode centered on the dragons that takes place in the future? I wonder if that is right. Maybe it is just worded funny. Who knows? That sounds pretty interesting! I can't wait for it after seeing the finale! (If you want to see what I thought of the finale, just read my profile page!)--Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, even I'm looking forward to an episode centered only on the dragons! It sounds so exciting! But Berk's Grapevine mentions that John Sanford said it "might be in the future". I wish it was for real! And I have read what you wrote about the season finale, it's just the way I felt about the episode! :) Anna312 (talk) 07:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Rider I do need a rider! ASAP! But I don't know who to pick! Gobber? :/ - Sir. Skrill (talk) 21:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Short stories Did You get my idea? Yes it had some good points to it. I like the idea of a herd of Boneknappers, but I can't imagine that they would all go after one bone. Still the idea of a ton of skeleton dragons attacking Berk is pretty cool. Also I will not be writing for a little while at least! I need a break! If I do write another one, it will be placed after the season finale, so Mildew will not be in the village. Still the ideas are good ones, and they may play out in a story someday!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 15:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Do you like these? If you do, I can upload more for you. click them, they are gifs. Electric Skrill (talk) Yes I do like them (of COURSE! Who does not like those moments?!) So thanks for putting them. Very cool.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Do you want more? Electric Skrill (talk) Sure! Why not? Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 17:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok I added more Electric Skrill (talk) Toothless2.gif Toothless.gif Toothless3.gif Toothless4.gif K.gif Z.gif Tail.gif Bread.gif Bread2.gif Eye.gif Lie.gif Dream.gif I hope you guys don't mind, that I transformed these awesome gifs into a nice galery, do you? ;) AddyD (talk) 18:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Red Death Thanks for informing me Toothless! I do not need solid proof, thank you! --Anna312 (talk) 07:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I will read your story! And thank you very much, I basically devote my life to the movie and series so I probably know the answer to any question you throw at me lol! But thanks again, it means a lot! ps - do you like to rp? Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 21:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 Yes I noticed your knowledge of the series and movie was formidable by yout answers! Very impressive to some other people like me! Now I don't know what rp is. Is it Role Playing? I like certian role playing games, but don't do all that much in them. Usually I am much to busy with my other projects. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's role playing, I do a lot of it. Are there any wikis (HTTYD ones) that need editing? Cause I've learned a lot from ones I've read, and tried to edit some parts, but it's just so perfect already. Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 00:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 Yes there are lots of areas that need work actually! The teens pages need some work (except for Hiccup and Astrid). Also I have been working on the plot summary for Defiant One. Other episodes plots also need work. So I would certainly say that Fishlegs and Snotlout could certainly use a LOT of extra info becaue they have not had much added since the series has come out. Well you will have to look and see what is on the wiki that YOU feel you could help make better! I am sure you will find things that I think are finished and really still need work! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oj and about role playing, you could ask anyone about me, and they would tell you that I act extremly Hiccupish! I think I have the edge on you in this area though because I am a guy!! Unlucky you. Oh well. I also have an extremely advanced role playing game developed that works on a really cool site. There are hundreds of Characters in play, but I always am Hiccup and Toothless. Unfortunately the game and site are too private for me to put online, but it really is a fun role playing experience! I have been paid to host it at parties and social events! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sounds cool! And all my friends say I act very Hiccupish too, but I guess you act a bit more since you're a guy lol! By the way, I posted Hiccup's email on my profile, it really works, but it's for questions and comments for Hiccup. I was thinking, if you ever have free time, there's a really cool fansite for HTTYD, it's called http://www.animationsource.org/httyd/en/register/ it's a really cool site and on the formus I have a club. If you decide to join, tell me and I'll give you the link to the club (Club Dragons). Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 16:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 Thanks. I think I will just keep working on the wiki for now though! I have quite a lot of work as college and stuff is closing in. So I will check the site sometime, but I may not register. I really have to focus my time to even get one thing done, and I have TONS of things going (fan fictions, that roleplaying game, my dragon journal, school, digital paintings, and the wiki!) Also, you really ought to be careful giving out your email. Anyone could read my talk page and see it! Now I don't intend to missuse it, but man you have no idea how carefully you have to be with personal information! Please take it off. I will keep your email, but I really don't want anyone who you don't want to have it getting it. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Snoggletog!! I don't know if it is Sunday in your place, but anyways, '''Happy Snoggletog/Easter!! '''And thank you so much for replying to some of my comments! Anna312 (talk) 06:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh well... I hate to correct you, but Snoggletog is certainly not today :D We have easter all around the world, but for Toothless the night fury and me, Snoggletog is set to be on the 12th of january! Why? Well... Maybe he will explain ;) Greetings from a very berkish place in Germany, AddyD (talk) 11:55, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you for summing that up" AddyD, but I think we can forgive her! Yes well we sent Snoggletogg gifts to eachother, and remarkably they arrived on the day we had set to open them. That was the 12th of January. But thanks for wishing me a happy Easter! It is a very important holiday, and a great opportunity to remeber the life and death of Christ. Happy Easter to all of you! And thanks for improving the wiki! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry!! But why 12th January?? Anna312 (talk) 14:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Like Toothless the Nightfury already said: We sent Snoggletog-gifts to each other and we agreed, that we'll open them the same day. My package to Toothless the Nightfury arrived in time for christmas, but his needed a little longer. When it finally arrived, it was the 12th of january and we both opened our packages. So we agreed, that for us Snoggletog will be on the 12th of january. But well... you couldn't have known, so it's okay :D Happe easter to all of you from me too! AddyD (talk) 16:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) You guys sent each other presents? Yes we did. It was pretty amazing! He got some exclusive american HTTYD stuff, and he sent me some custom made, one of a kind, HTTYD related objects! Plus we both sent eachother some really neat sketches. I must say his are really great! I think we intend to do it next this year as well when Snoggletogg gets closer. It was a little pricy to ship pakages across the world, but it was worth it. We know eachother pretty well! Also, you know you can sign you messages right? When you are editting a talk page, there is a signature button up in the top bar. Click that and sign the end of your messages. Like this. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I never knew that! This is fun!!! Electric Skrill (talk) 02:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you get a lot of snow where you live? And I was thinking about snoggletog too. I heard it was originally a thanksgiving special before it was like a Christmas thing sorta, so I always thought it was in early december, close to thanksgiving and Christmas. Electric Skrill (talk) 02:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Um, isn't Snoggletog Christmas in viking times? Not Easter? Why did Anna312 say happy Snoggletog today, Easter? Anyway, what religion are you Toothless? --Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 03:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 Snoggletogg has Astrid's tradition that involved eggs. Easter uses eggs, so there are simalarities, but I think Snoggletogg is pretty cearly the Viking's Christmas. And I am, very happily and thankfully, a faithful follower of Christ Jesus. I try to do everything in a way that would please him, including work on this wiki. That is why I try to be kind, work hard, and have NO tollerance for inapropriate material on this wiki. So there you have it. I am a Christian. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) If you don't mind telling me, what type christen? Prodastant, Catholic, Orthadox....? --Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 03:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 No I don't mind. Protestant, Reformed, Baptist. I attend a very good church, and my walk in Christ really is what defines me the most (even more than HTTYD!) So there you go. Not that I don't think you can be a follower of Christ in other denomintations, but I do really think the Church I got to teaches the truth very clearly. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm catholic. And nothing against your church, but the Catholic Church was the first church, and I believe it is the one true church. When my mom met my dad he wasn't catholic, but he read a book by a guy named Dr. Scott Haun, and my dad converted to Catholicism 3 months later. I have a question: Why do you protestant's only follow the bible, and take away the Eucharist that us catholic's have? 04:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 Okay...Do you really want to start a debate? Now I am the son of a pastor and have done majr work in Theology, so I don't want to come off as being rude when I answer your questions. Do you want a long answer? I mean, I am happy to give you one, but this is just the HTTYD wiki, and I was not expecting to have deep theological debates with a anyone! Ok, I will at least give you a sort of an answer. We only follow the Bible. Well we only consider the Bible to be the Absolute word of God, but we do believe in reading other good books and listening to other good men. But ther are not infallible, and the word of God is. The Eucarist is a long long topic, but we do not believe that we are consuming the actually body and blood of Christ. Christ says to do the Lord's Supper in remembrance of Him, but ther is not any verse that says that the Lord's supper saves you. Now I really don't feel comfortable giving you anymore spiritual advice because I hardly know you, and I don't think your parents would be too happy to discover that you were taking counsel from someone on the internet. So I wish you would look into it yourself. Read your Bible carefully and ask God to show you more of Himself. No matter what denomination you are, that his a very wise thing to do! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright but just saying, I have no plans on taking advice from you, I've just always wanted to know why you guys think like that. Could I email you or you email me? I want or talk to you about this, I've never got to sit down with a Protestant and talk to them before. I think we both might learn something. And my parents are perfectly done with this, my mom is constantly saying that she wishes she could explain to other religions about Jesus. Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 04:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteenlover101 Look, I am sorry, but I will not be giving out my email adress. I do not know you, so for now it is not an option. I might pray about it, but honestly I would only send my email to you as an opportunity to evengelize. I am four years older than you, so I feel like a discussion could easily just turn into us trying to convince eachother. I know you would not convince me, but to put it simply, I do not want to influence you in a way that your parents would not like. Now you may think that you could not be swayed, but trust me, everytime you talk with someone it affects you. Please don't think I am being rude. I hope that Christ really does draw near to you and your family, but I do not want to just discuss for discussion's sake. It is far to important of a topic. What you believ about God, Christ, and the effects of what Christ has done is really the most important thing about you. So I will pray for you, but I think that is far as I can go without being an influence that your parents might not approve of. Thanks, and please don't take this the wrong way. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:41, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Fine, but I want to have a long talk with you one day about this, I really want to know your point of view. And I just asked my mom and dad about this and showed them our posts and they were totally cool with it. But for now let's drop it. I made a new fanfiction. Hiccupteenlover101 (talk) 04:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Hiccupteemlover101 Alright. That sounds good that your parents are fine with it. I will happily do it some other time (maybe even tomorrow) But it is REALLY late over where I am, so I am going to bed soon. I am happy to talk to you on this talk page. Who knows? Maybe other users will be helped. I don't want to debte, but sharing views may prove benificial. Thanks. Your friend Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Toothless, did you see my profile, I updated it to where the gifs move without you clicking on them and there is a ton! Electric Skrill (talk) 04:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow... Who knew, this wiki would reveal so many believers? :D From my point of view, there is only one single thing, that matters: Do you believe that Jesus Christ died for you to save you from your sins and redeemed you, so that you'll have eternal life in heaven? If you could answer this with a honest "yes", I think, that we have a common basis to start. Confessions are menmade. If you have a personal relationship with the one and only true god, he will certainly save you no matter if you're a protestant, catholic or anything else. Of course there is a number of other things to pay attention to, but this is by far the most important. I hope you all can agree to that. I know, there are thousands of great places in the internet, where you can find fine pepole, who would gladly discuss those subjects and who are also pretty experienced and can answer your questions in a good way. Do you know "youversion.com"? This is a pretty good site, where you can certainly find a lot of answers and pepole to talk to. But I would agree with Toothless the Night Fury, that this wiki should stick to its main topic: HTTYD. AddyD (talk) 06:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) WOW!! I didn't know that by just wishing Snoggletog/Easter, religious topics would be introduced!!!!! Anna312 (talk) 06:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to everyone. I will say that what AddyD says is very true. Denominations are a man made institute. The Gospel and the work of Christ are not. So if you do have a saving belief and relationship with God, then that is a truly wonderful thing, and you should be very, very thankful! There are smaller secondary issues, but compared to the central issue which AddyD put very well, they are much less important! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 13:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Toothless the NightFury, did you know that my birthday is on the same day as Hiccup's? Weird right!? Hiccup Haddock III (talk) 14:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes that is pretty weird! But that is also very cool! I wonder if his birthday is on that date in the film. We know it is in the books. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Now we only have to find a HTTYD-related date that is corresponding with Toothless the Nightfurys birthday :D My b-day was the day, the "Gift of the Night Fury"-Special was released :D Greetings! AddyD (talk) 14:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) My Birthday is on october 31. You guys are lucky because it is on something httyd related but i am still happy to have it on halloween! My sis's birthday is on halloween too! Do you know that last year (2012) on Febuary 29th Hiccup was actually only turning 4 years old! It's because he was born on a leap year! Hiccup Haddock III (talk) (talk) 18:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC)